Self Inflicted
by gabarella-chan
Summary: If Lexi thought Adam cared that she was too young for him, or that he was already in a relationship, she had another thing coming. And then some. Edge/OC.
1. PART ONE

**A/N: **Just an idea that randomly came to me one day. What can I say? I'm a sucker for Edge. Reviews are so appreciated, like, you have no idea.

* * *

**PART ONE –**

A junior in high school, only sixteen years old and yet, I've interfered in a 30 year old man's love life. Yes, I know, he could be my father, but there's something about him that makes me feel things. Things I've never felt around any other guy before. I was like I was a magnet, and he was a piece of metal that collided with me. I wasn't so into him at first –trust me, he was the farthest thing from my mind. But ever since I moved to Florida, ever since that one night at that house party, it seemed like he couldn't get away from me. Hell, I even got it in my head that he was stalking me.

Ever since me, my mother, and father moved to the small town in Florida, I felt there was something missing. My life was too bland, too boring, and too... typical. I wanted something exciting, something reckless, something I could fuck up and regret. I needed something **–**_someone_to get me out of this danger-proof bubble I was trapped in. With my father being the strict asshole he was and my mother being flimsy and diligent, doing every little thing he ordered her to, I craved attention. Not parental love, or friendship love **– **but a bad guy's affection.

And that was Adam Copeland.

I could still remember that night, that balmy Florida night when I wasn't in the mood for partying, but my best friend, being the careless, wild teenager she was, made sure I was at that party.

* * *

"_Kelly, stop!" I whisper-shouted, trying to shove the blonde off me as she hauled me up the stairs to what I believe was the house of the party._

"_Come on," she said, making her grip tighter on me while I tried to run back down the stairs. "You're the one who agreed to this, Lexi. You promised me that you were going to this party... so you're going."_

_I shrieked in frustration, finally tearing my arm from her grasp. "You can't make me go. Have you looked at the time?" I asked her in disbelief, lifting my hand, to show her the time on my digital watch. "It's late! And it's a school night. Do you know how much trouble I would be in if my mom, or worse - my dad woke up to find me not sleeping in my room?" She just laughed._

_"Ah, Lexi, what am I going to do with you?" she said, chuckling once more. "Weren't you the one that said you needed a change in your life? I thought you wanted something exciting. This is a party, how can it get more exciting?" I shook my head in disagreement._

_"I know I said that, but come on! Its way past midnight, and I don't think I'll be so excited once I wake up with a hangover tomorrow morning. If I wake up, that is." She groaned in annoyance. But I didn't care. My father would literally kick my ass if he found out I was gone, I couldn't risk that. It only takes so much to get him pissed. And me at a party, this late? Oh no, he'd be way past the pissed stage._

"_Must you always be so negative?" she asked. "Take a chance, okay? Life's all about taking chances and you trying to live up to perfection isn't going to work. Nobody's perfect, Lexi, _no one_. Your dad's just going to have to realize that."_

_Like hell he'd realize that. There were only three people my father listened to: He, Himself, and Him._

_I just stood there, with my hands on my hips, waiting for her to give up, and just let me be. She didn't budge._

_"You promised," she repeated. I was still silent._

"_Okay, fine," she scoffed. "I thought you were my friend, but since you're just going to leave me at this place all by myself, with absolutely no friends whatsoever _**–**_"_

"_For fuck's sake, Kelly, you have way more friends than I do! I'm sure you can find someone." I said. "_I_ however am going to sneak back home, since knocking on the door certainly isn't an option."_

_As soon as I was proceeding to walk back down the stairs, I heard the door creak open, and I could hear the music of the party blazing, and I could smell the whiffs of alcohol and sweat mixing with the air._

"_Are you ladies coming in or what?" I heard a deep voice ask. I turned back around, and saw a pretty old guy - well, not old, but older than me of course. I took my attention off of him and looked back at Kelly. She was staring at the guy like she had just died and gone off to heaven._

_"I am," she said brightly. The guy smirked before addressing me._

"_What about you?"_

"_Um..." I stammered. I don't know why, but I suddenly felt like I had to do it._

"_Come on!" Kelly cried. "Do you see how dark it is outside? You'll probably get raped or something!" _

_And _I _was the negative one, huh?_

"_She's right," the dark haired man said. "It's pretty late, and you don't know who could be lurking around." Great, so he was negative too? Oh, he and Kelly would be such a great couple._

_I looked back out into the darkness once more, before making my decision. When I turned back to them, they both had expectant looks on their faces, both waiting for my answer. I sighed before speaking._

_"I'm in," I said warily. My eyes flickered over to Kelly to see a beaming look on her face. I rolled my eyes at her before walking back up the stairs, grabbing Kelly by the hand, and slowly but surely, I entered the party._


	2. PART TWO

**A/N: Wow, guys, thanks! I didn't know that I'd even get reviews, but I'm glad I was proven wrong! Aw, and here I was thinking that it sucked, lol. Thanks for the confidence boost guys! :) Please review! Oh, and italics are flashbacks from now on.  
**

* * *

_My eyes couldn't help but widen at the sight surrounding me. People were everywhere, items occasionally went flying, there was alcohol and a heavy scent of cigarette smoke hung thick in the air. Careless people were passed out on tainted pale couches in awkward and uncomfortable positions. It didn't help that the music was playing insanely loud. I was sure neighbors could hear it through the walls. I looked over at Kelly and released my grip on her. She looked ahead at what I believed was the kitchen. She looked back at me, her blue eyes sparkling, looking more than satisfied._

_"I'm gonna go get us drinks, 'kay?" she said, making her way to the kitchen, having to shove through people to make it there._

_"Wait Kelly, I don't drink!" I groaned inwardly. Either she didn't hear me, or chose to ignore me. I'd gotten a few eye rolls from some partiers near me and felt my cheeks getting was supposed to be exciting? People making out endlessly? Girls dressed like they belonged on street corners? It wasn't exciting, it was degrading._

_I could already tell that this was going to be the worst night of my life. I looked around the party again, scoffing._

_My eyes found their way back to the kitchen door. The crowd that stood there seemed to have went upstairs. Currently, there was a couple making out mercilessly against the wall next to the door._

_My lip curled in disgust. I had a pretty good view of the guy. I didn't really notice anything about the girl since she was so obviously pressed up against the wall, with him hovering over her. He was pretty tall. Well, taller than her. He had long, dirty blonde hair. And nice structure. There really wasn't anything else I could see since he was so entangled in the girl._

_Leather jacket, fitted jeans. Oh yeah, definitely the bad boy type._

_NOT my style by the way._

_I don't know why I was staring at them. Probably the fact that they didn't seem to care who watched them. It was like live, censored porn. Something just told me that maybe this could be my entertainment for the rest of the A.M._

_I was even more interested once the girl broke the kiss, and looked at him sheepishly. I had a good view of her now, though I couldn't see her face since it was pretty dark in there, besides the strobe lights. She wore a tight red tube top that came a little to the middle of her back. Her belly had to have been showing. Her hair was messy and looked to have been either a deep red or a chesnut brown. And to top it off, she had on the tightest and shortest mini skirt ever._

_No wonder he was all up on her._

_She told him something, which I didn't hear because of all the noise and blazing music. He nodded and she headed in the kitchen, just where Kelly had entered. Speaking of Kelly, what the hell was taking her so long? I'd been standing in the middle of the room forever watching two people swapping spit and she was still in the kitchen? I wanted nothing more than to barge into that room, which was probably filled with even more horny party go-ers and squeeze the life out of her._

_However, I still happened to be checking out the same guy that I had been making out with the possibly-red-haired-slut-face. He seemed completely oblivious to me staring at him. I had a better look at him now. I could see his face now. It was slightly pink, probably flushed from his little session. He looked clean-shaved to me, and had the most arrogant smirk on his face._

_I had the urge to roll my eyes, but I didn't want to stop looking for a second. He was just standing there, not socializing with anyone. He was probably waiting for his girlfriend. Like I cared._

_His eyes casually looked at where I was standing now, but they weren't on me. He was looking at something on the far right of me, but I didn't care to discover what it was. I was still interested what - or whom - was somewhat entertaining me._

_His eyes lingered at whatever he was staring at, before his eyes flickered to mine._

_My heart skipped a dangerous beat. I quickly thought about looking away, then decided that would make me look guilty. He'd know I'd been watching him. Either way it didn't matter, because his eyes were still on me. I saw him give me a careful once over, licking his lips wildly as he did._

_I wanted to look away, but I couldn't. I didn't want to. The way his eyes were burning holes through me, I wanted him to continue for reasons unknown. I tucked a loose strand of my hair behind my ear, dumbfounded as to why my hands were going through withdrawals._

_He had a predator look in his eyes. Like he was ready to pounce. Harm. Kill. Destroy. He ran a hand through his hair slowly as he studied me some more. What was he looking at? I mean, I wasn't blonde or anything. Kelly was. My outfit wasn't revealing. I had on black shorts and a white tank top. My brown locks hung loosely passed my shoulders. How could I not wear short everything? We were in Florida. And it was pretty hot in this small town at night. Maybe a little too hot..._

_Suddenly, it felt like I was wearing too much…_

_My daze was placed with terror once I felt a hand hit me on my arm. I quickly jumped up in surprise. And if I wasn't mistaken, I could hear the guy chuckling. Impossible. It was too loud to hear my own thoughts. I looked to the side of me and almost lost it._

_"Kelly!" I yelled, smacking her on her arm. "What the hell!" She knew how much I hated being snuck up on._

_"Sorry," she said, snickering slightly. "Here, got you a drink," she said, handing me a can of Budweiser beer. I looked down at the beverage, then back up at her. Her head was tossed back as she chugged the whole thing down. Some spilling out the side of her mouth._

_Smearing her lip gloss, she wiped at her mouth with the back of her hand._

_"What?" she asked once she caught my eye. _

_"Didn't I tell you what would happen to me if I got drunk?"_

_She rolled her eyes. "Alexis Neon. You are not going to get drunk. It's just beer." She lifted the can up for emphasis. "See, Lex? I'm drinking it too. Shit, you act like I'm trying to poison you."_

_I looked back at my can and then scoffed in disgust. "Take it. I don't want it. Besides, I've tasted beer before... it's nasty."_

_She laughed hysterically. "That's a good one, Lex. You know you've never had beer. You're too goodie-goodie."_

_And you're slutty-slutty._

_"I am not."_

_"Sure you aren't..." she trailed off. She looked past my shoulder for a moment, before looking back at me. "Who's the dude?"_

_My forehead crinkled in confusion._

_"What dude?" I asked. Please don't be him. Please don't be him._

_She motioned behind me. "The blonde... he's staring at you." I knew full well who she was talking about. But I wasn't going to give him the satisfaction by looking at him again. Instead I just shrugged and placed my un-opened beer down on one of the coffee tables beside me. One that was loaded with pot._

_"Wanna take a hit?" The guy sitting there offered. I shook my head, and dragged Kelly near the front door._

_"You know, I think it's about time I go home," I said, checking my watch again. "Shit! It's 1 A.M." This time I was a little more than surprised by her reaction. She actually looked panicked._

_"Crap," she muttered, throwing down her empty beer can, grabbing my arm. "We have to go."_

_"Oh, now you're in a rush?"_

_Once we were out the door, she was pulling me in the opposite direction of where my house was. "Kelly, home is this way." I said, pulling her towards me. For being such a small girl, she sure was good at tug-of-war._

_"There's this bonfire thing that's going on right now," she whined._

_"Bonfire my ass! I have to go!"_

_"Lex! I thought you wanted excitement!"_

_"NO!" I screamed. She let go of my arm then. I sighed. "Look, I'd do this if it were on a weekend, but... it's a school night, and you should be home, too." She just stood there with her hands around her petite waist, shaking her head._

_"Fine. Go home if you want, Lexi. But I'm going to have fun tonight. If you want to keep your boring life the same, then you go ahead!" she yelled, pointing in the other direction, ordering me to go._

_She didn't have to tell me twice. I turned going to leave, giving her an icy cold glare. Before I knew it, my feet picked up its pace, and I was running home._

_Halfway down the block, I stopped, panting. I had my hands on both my knees, bent over. I'd never ran so fast in my entire life, and I was extremely overwhelmed. My dark brown locks were becoming a pain, beginning to stick to my damp skin. I slipped the rubber band off my wrist and tied my hair up in a loose knot. It was an understatement to say I was sweating. I'd make sure to take a long, cool shower before anymore, let alone walk. I just stood there, trying to cool off. I checked my watch again. 1:23._

_Just as I was beginning to catch my breath, I saw two headlights hovering up beside me. I didn't even have enough strength to_

_"Shit," I muttered, holding my head back trying to regain my cool. The headlights were closer now, and I remained standing there. Soon enough, the headlights were up close, and indeed it was a car._

_I raised my eyebrows, slightly intrigued. This was no ordinary car. In fact, it looked like one of those fast sports cars that only celebrities drove. Even the conceited rich kids at my school didn't have anything compared to this._

_I was confused as noticed that the car slow down, coming to a stop._

_I stared nervously as the window on my side rolled down and revealed an all too familiar face..._

_It was the guy. The guy from the party. His license plate read 'A-DAMNNN' so I had a feeling his name was Adam, minus the pun. Once the window was rolled all the way down, I licked my suddenly dry lips as I realized that the passengers' seat was empty. Wasn't he with a girl at the party?_

_"Need a ride?" he asked, his voice low, mysterious. I blinked. Was he expecting me to say yes? It was late, it was hot, and it was a long way to my house. At least if you're walking. He didn't look like the type to trust either. Like I said before, he had that whole bad ass persona about him. I wasn't about to get involved in a motorcycle gang._

_But that didn't stop my feet from walking up to the shiny, black convertible. My hands didn't stop from opening the passenger door either._

* * *

**A/N: Isn't Kelly just so... easy? :P But for those of you who didn't know, the guy who was staring so lustfully at Lexi... that was that sexy man Adam Joseph Copeland. Or… you know, Edge. For you non-obsessed people.**

**Reviews are sexy. ;)**

**-Gabbi. **


	3. PART THREE

**A/N: Thanks for all of the reviews guys. I'm thinking that this is going to be more than a three-shot.  
**

* * *

_My head was drowned in thoughts. What was I doing in a car, with some stranger who I was pretty sure wasn't a teenager? Sure, I was tired of running, and was sweaty, but was that really an excuse to get into a car with some random guy at this time of night? My curiosity got the best of me in the situation. It would be so much faster if I was driven home._

_I slowly slid in. To say the feel of cool air on my sweat-soaked skin felt like heaven was an understatement. Thank God for the air conditioning. He didn't even speak. He quickly drove off as if he owned the road. I noticed he'd token his jacket off, wearing a short-sleeved black t-shirt._

_Oh, God. Muscles. I could smell the faint scent of his cologne. My heart began to race once again for reasons unknown. What. The. Hell. Is. Wrong. With. Me?_

_"So," he finally spoke, breaking the silence. "Where do you live?" he asked, momentarily taking his eyes off the road and looking at me. I stared at him for a moment, dumfounded. Did he say something?_

_"What?" I asked, noting the curiosity in his eyes._

_"Where do you live?" he repeated, eyes back on the road. _

_"Just keep going straight down and turn at the end of the block, I'll get out once you get there," I directed, a little blunt if you ask me. He smirked, flashing some teeth. His incredibly pearly white teeth. He put dentists to shame._

_No matter how much I tried, I could not stop looking at him. I couldn't help it. This guy was just good to look at. His blonde hair was so thick. So full of body. My hands itched to touch it. I took a deep breath and focused my attention back on the road._

_We reached my corner, and then stopped once at my house. It wasn't as large as everyone else's. Definitely not large enough to throw house parties._

_I turned my head to find his green eyes searching mine._

_"What's your name?" he asked, breaking my trance. I really had to stop doing that. He was talking to me now, and I had no choice but to look at him. Stare into his eyes. In all honesty, there wasn't an escape. Not when his eyes were penetrating every inch of me._

_Hmmm, my name. It wasn't like we were ever going to see each other after this little mishap unless Kelly dragged me to another "party." Which I doubted she'd do after tonight._

_"Lexi," I said hesitantly._

_"Lexi..." he repeated, his voice low, seductive. His eyes continued roaming me, sending a rush of anticipation down my spine. I tried to ignore it though. "I'm Adam," he said, extending out his hand to me, the other on the steering wheel. I looked down at it before my eyes met his._

_He had that same, glazed over intense and penetrating stare of hunger in his eyes. Before when he'd been looking at me like that, he'd been tons of feet away. But now… he was almost unimaginably close._  
_Ignoring my rapid heartbeats, I glanced back down at his hand, lifting mine and accepting his somewhat friendly gesture._

_Soon, this gesture became a little too friendly. As soon as his hand laced with mine, I felt his thumb slightly caressing my hand. I couldn't help the shivers that went up and down my spine. And the fact that his eyes were staring dead at my lips didn't help my nerves at all._

_I remembered where we were and took my hand out of his, almost groaning at the loss of contact. He looked confused for a moment before straightening up._

_"I have to go," I said, opening the door and sliding out carefully._

_"Thanks for the ride," I added catching his eyes on me once again. He chuckled before speeding off. I sighed, partly relieved, partly scared. All the lights in the house were out. If my dad caught me, I'd be dead._

_I checked my watch again and held my head back._

_As I walked up to the front door of the house I changed my mind. Instead, I snuck into the backyard, searching for my window which I never kept locked. Once I found it, I tip-toed up and used all my strength to open it. Damn my parents for making me short. I found a steel chair lying on the grass and picked it up. It became useful once I stood on it and climbed into my room._

_I had to catch myself from almost falling. I'd forgotten that my window was pretty high while the floor was pretty low. My room looked the same as I had left it, neat and tidy, as always._

_I opened my room door and peeked out the hallway. The stairs weren't that far away, and that was the only thing dividing me from my parents' bedroom. The door to their room was cracked a little and the light was off. They still had to be asleep._

_I sighed and went back into my room and opened the door that led to my bathroom. While I was taking my shower, I made sure to keep the water low so that I wouldn't wake the 'rents._

_Twenty minutes later I was dressed in boy-shorts and a plan white tee. I collapsed onto my bed. No need to use covers or sheets. It was too fucking hot. My mind quickly ran back to Adam._

_Adam, Adam, Adam._

_I was never one for "wanting" guys so bad. That was more of Kelly's style. I've always been the innocent girl that most people knew and liked. But the more time I spent with Kelly, I found it hard to believe that fact. _

_I didn't even know how old Adam was. But that wouldn't change my perspective on him. Sure, he seemed like a bad guy, but that didn't mean he wasn't attractive. He didn't drive me into the woods and rape me. He'd simply offered me a ride._

_I peeked over at my alarm clock on the dresser beside me. 3:49 A.M. I sighed, realizing that I'd have to be up in four more hours._

_My eyes suddenly felt heavy and I let them close as I drifted off to sleep._

* * *

_It felt like I'd only gotten a good 5 minutes of sleep, when my alarm clock went off. I groaned, pulling a pillow over my face. I reluctantly got up, and wobbled over to the bathroom. I pulled the rubber band out of my hair, letting the locks fall loose._

_Once my teeth were brushed, I quickly got dressed. I threw on some light blue jeans and a striped tank top. I slung my backpack over my shoulder, grabbed my purse and headed downstairs._

_"Morning Lexi," my mom greeted me fixing up breakfast. Unlike my father, my mother didn't have a Southern accent. Mom and I had lived in up North for a while. _

_"Where's dad?" I asked, noticing how he wasn't at the table like he usually was every morning. _

_"Oh, he said he'd be down in a minute, I think he's still getting dressed." She grabbed a plate, stuffed some pancakes on it, and handed it to me._

_"Um... I'm not really hungry, mom," I said, giving it back. I didn't eat that much in the morning, especially when I was in sour moods. I just wanted to get out of the house before my dad came downstairs. He was so irritating._

_"Fine," she said not hesitating to take the plate. "I guess I'll eat these with your father then."_

_"Whatever," I replied, a little bitter._

_"What's wrong?" she asked, studying me carefully._

_"Nothing," I lied. "I'm going to be late."_

_I quickly walked out of the house, the door slamming behind me. The heat hitting my face was just making me sleepy all over again. I had to get over it sooner or later._

_Just as I was walking down the porch steps, a sense of Déjà vu flashed over me as I saw a familiar car parked right in front. The blond sitting in the convertible was even more familiar. He had the top down today._

_"Adam?" I said, no doubt shock written all over my face._

_"Hey," he said slyly, taking off his shades. "Need a ride?"_

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, so I thought I'd leave it off there. Sorry if it was kind of boring. :/ Review? **


	4. PART FOUR

**A/N: Lovin' dem 'views. Enjoyyy.**

* * *

_It was definitely impossible for me to wipe the massive amount of shock off my face. He was here. Him. In broad daylight, in front of my house. With his shiny black convertible. Did he not realize that people were up at this hour?_

_Including my parents?_

_"What are you doing here?" I whispered ferociously once I was facing the passenger door._

_"Waiting for you to get in," he replied. I narrowed my eyes at him, tightly gripping the strap on my backpack which was still slung over my shoulder. "Still waiting," he said, smirking. _

_"I don't need a ride, thanks," I said dismissively. Still not moving._

_"Why walk when you've got a ride?" he said, his green eyes seeming amused. _

_"Because I'm not lazy. I happen to be fine with walking to school every day," I countered._

_He sneered and placed his hand on the gearshift, putting it in drive. He slipped his shades back on and looked at the road. God, why didn't he just leave?_

_"Suit yourself."_

_Despite his ability to slightly creep me out, he also had the ability to mesmerize me. It wasn't like I was complaining or anything. _

_"Can you not follow me, please?" I said, noticing how his car was moving in the same pace as I was walking. I suddenly seemed to have the guts when I wasn't so close to him._

_Note to self: Stay far away from Adam, no sudden urges to-_

_"What makes you think I'm following you? My job just happens to be the same way you're walking," he said innocently. _

_"Please."_

_I continued walking as he continued following. I turned to yell something at him, but he beat me to it._

_"Is this how slow you actually walk to school?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. "I mean, this baby here is pretty fast, ya'know," he added, gesturing to the vehicle. "If you would just get in-"_

_"Okay, fine!" I shrieked, as he stopped the car. "I'll get in. But I swear, if you ever show up at my house again, I'm calling the cops."_

_What was with this guy? It seemed to me like this was the beginning of some sort of pattern._

_"You amuse me." I heard him say._

_I slid my backpack off my shoulder before throwing it in the backseat of the convertible before sitting in the front, next to him. I avoided eye contact as I felt his on me. I heard him chuckle before he drove off._

_"My school is -"_

_"I know where it is."_

_I didn't respond. I anxiously waited for him to pull up to the wrong high school. Fifteen minutes later, we pulled up to my school's parking lot. I flushed a little at doubting him._

_…and how the hell did he know where I went to school?_

_"This is it, right?" he asked, once we were parked._

_"Isn't that a little late to ask?" I irritatingly sighed._

_"Not really. We could always turn back around. I know you're just pining to ride on - er, I mean ride around with me some more," he said chuckling. I rolled my eyes at his immaturity, got out, and made a big show of slamming the door. As soon as I began to walk away, I realized that I didn't get my backpack. I turned back to the shiny vehicle, attempting to grab my bag, but he was faster._

_It was like the game tug of war. I pulled, he tugged. Of course, being the weakling that I was, his grip on my bag was stronger. Gravity lurched me forward, completely in his personal space._

_I slightly gasped at how close my face was to his._

_Again, he had that familiar hunger in his eyes. That overruled intense stare that just triggered something in me. His breathing was rapid. His eyes, glazed over , studying how my body was reacting. He was leaning in closer and closer... _

_"Adam..." I heard myself saying, still trying to get a hold of my bag. I heard the faint sound of the late bell ringing. Shit shit shit shit shit._

_"What?" he said, his voice low and dark. Not even caring to notice that students passing by could see the scene we were making._

_"I have to get to class," I said, becoming even more nervous once he started licking his lips. Those soft, full lips…_

_After a moment he let go of my bag, causing me to stumble backward a little. I was standing now, so he couldn't help but look me up and down. He smirked a little before speaking._

_"You know, it's a shame that you'd never want to see me again," he said, still eyeing me. "But I'm pretty sure you will."_

_And that was the last thing he said before backing up, and speeding off._

_I stood there for a few seconds before realizing that I wasn't even in the school yet. It was a guarantee that I was late for Science class. I cursed under my breath before running towards the front doors of the school._

_"Nice of you to join us, Miss Neon," Mrs. Kidd said as I entered the classroom. I apologized briefly before taking my usual seat in the far back row of the classroom while she continued talking about what I guessed was DNA._

_"Hey." I heard a familiar voice whisper._

_I looked to the side of me to see one of my friends, Melina Perez trying to get my attention. She continued whispering. "Why weren't you at the bonfire last night? I thought you were coming with Kelly."_

_Oh great, so she was out late too._

_"I was at the party before that, but it was late, and I had to get home," I explained. She nodded, seeming to understand. No bitching. No complaining. She was the exact opposite of Kelly._

_"So Kelly told me that you bailed on her last night," she said while I scoffed._

_Speak of the devil._

_"I didn't bail on her. I had to get home. What, did she expect me to stay there all night?" My question was rhetorical, but she answered it anyways._

_"You know how Kelly is."_

_Didn't we all._

_"So are you doing anything on Saturday?" she asked, once again breaking my focus on the board where Mrs. Kidd was writing notes. _

_"Uh, no. Why?" I asked, multi-tasking._

_"Well I know it's not exactly your scene, but there's this party..." she started._

_"Mel, no... I'm not going to another one of those late night parties. I practically had to break into my room last night." I informed her._

_"But this party is on a Saturday, Lexi. It's not like it's on a school night or anything," she clarified._

_"True…" I said, oddly considering it._

_"So please come, it wouldn't feel right without you... I'll be there, Kelly will be there, Amy, Brian... everyone," she said._

_Well, at least most of my friends would be there. But again, did I not inform her that it would be hell sneaking back into my house?_

_It seemed like she knew what I was thinking. "I'll call your parent. I'll tell them that you're just over my house with Kelly and we're just having a girl's night out or whatever."_

_"But what if they called your mom and found out that I wasn't even there?" I asked._

_"Don't worry about that. Trust me."_

_"Fine," I said. "But if this backfires, you go down with me." I warned her._

* * *

_I hadn't seen Kelly all day. Me and her had five classes together and she'd been marked absent in all. I shook my head. I knew she'd be the one to get drunk and end up having to stay home because of a hangover. She was just that delicate._

_Her parents were hardly ever home, so she basically got to do whatever she wanted. She could go dive off a cliff right now, and they probably wouldn't notice. But that wasn't my problem. _

_"So you guys didn't go to the bonfire?" I asked my Amy and Brian as we sat down at a vacant table in the cafeteria._

_"I did," Amy said. "And trust me, I regret it," she said pushing her lunch tray away._

_"So I'm guessing you got drunk?" I asked her and she nodded. I should have expected that. She was no better than Kelly besides the fact that she actually knew when to stop._

_"Hangovers suck," the redhead muttered, rubbing her temples. "Why didn't you go?"_

_"She was tired, and it was late, so she left," she told Amy. I looked at Brian._

_"So why didn't you go?"_

_"You know me," he said, playing around with his canned soda. "I don't do parties... I have higher standards than that." _

_Amy chuckled._

_"Like what, your hair? If I didn't know you better, I'd say you were gay," she said, earning a glare from him._

_He rolled his eyes and flipped her off._

_By the time lunch, and the school day was over, I was pretty much stoked. Getting out of school was one of the best feelings, especially since it was a Wednesday._

_"So you're positively coming to the party on Saturday, right?" _

_"Yes, Mel, for the thousandth time. When does it start?" We'd been standing in the parking lot now for about thirty minutes discussing Saturday night._

_"Eight."_

_"Okay, where's it gonna be?" _

_"Kelly's place. Her parents are on some business trip somewhere," she explained._

_I groaned inwardly. Kelly and parties were disaster prone._

_"Fine," I sighed. _

_She grinned and then ran to catch her ride._

_I smirked a little, and turned the opposite direction, not even watching where I was going before I bumped into someone's chest. Pretty hard too. I rubbed my head a little. _

_"Sorry," I said before my eyes met the once again dancing ones of Adam's._

_"I'm guessing you'll need a ride," he said, smirking._

* * *

**A/N: Gosh, what is up with Adam and these rides? This chapter is really bad. Not fun to write at all. Hmmph. But still hope you liked it. Even though it's a frickin filler. Review for hot sex with AJC! :D**


	5. PART FIVE

**A/N: I'm still loving those reviews... keep 'em coming! I was bored so I just decided to type this up and post it for you guys' entertainement. I don't know why I keep updating this fic... maybe because I'm becoming more and more obsessed with Edge as each day passes by? ;) Anyways... review!**

**----**

_I groaned as Adam smirked successfully, getting into his car. I don't know what it was, but the man was good at convincing people... well, me at least. I folded my arms over my chest, and turned my head until I was looking around, trying to ignore the students who just happened to be staring. Even Brian was staring, but staring in awe like the other students were. He looked almost... jealous?_

_Once we were out of the school parking lot, and far away from Jacksonville High, I caught him glancing over at me._

"_What are you looking at?" I asked, my voice cold._

"Geez, someone's a little bipolar. You seemed fine just a few minutes ago," he said, focusing back on the road.

"I was fine actually," I said, eyes in front of me. "But then you came along... for the thousandth time." It was true, wasn't it? He just wouldn't go away. He was like a fly that just wouldn't leave you alone until you squished it. Maybe that's exactly what I should do to him.

"Lexi, Lexi," he said, clicking his tongue. "Didn't we already discuss that you should be grateful?" He looked at me, while the street light turned red. 

"_Didn't we already discuss that if I saw you again, I'd call the cops?" I countered. _

_He shrugged. "I doubt you'd call the cops."_

"_Try me," I said, not trying to back down from whatever he was betting._

"_You're the one who got in the car. It's not like I threatened you to get in. Isn't that right?" he said once the light turned green._

"I bet you'd like to," I muttered. He chuckled, so I'm guessing he had heard that. It took me a moment before I realized that we were now at my house. Of course, he made that pretty obvious once he turned the car off.

"I wouldn't have to," he said, looking back over at me. He was staring at me so hard that I could feel it. I suddenly felt his soft, warm fingers on my chin. I tried to ignore the dose of sensation that went through me.

"_Look at me," he said, his voice getting deeper. He gripped my chin, and once again persuading me into looking at him._

"_You probably haven't realized, but I can make you do anything I want... even if you don't want to."_

"_Oh, you really think so?" It was more of a rhethorical question, but he answered anways. He seemed like the smart-ass type._

"_I know so," he said. "And I think you know so too."_

"_Get over yourself, Adam," I said, grabbing my bag, and heading out of the convertible. I didn't even care to look back at him as I began walking up the path to my home._

"Oh, and Lexi?" he called, as I turned around to look at him.

"_What?" I asked partly annoyed, but partly curious to know what he was going to say. _

"_You know, you and your little friend should be a little more quiet about where you're gonna be on Saturday..." My eyes grew wide._

"You heard-"

"_About the party? Yeah. But it doesn't matter because my cousin's going and he needs a little... parental advisory," he said smirking._

"What do you mean 'parental advisory'?" I asked.

"_What, you didn't think I was possibly your age, did you?" he asked like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Well... he looked young to me._

_  
"Well... I don't really know. Your age never really crossed my mind," I told him, truthfully._

_He smirked. "Well then I guess you'll never know."_

_I rolled my eyes. "Are you done?"_

"I guess so," he said shrugging. "That is until Saturday," he added, winking.

"_Yeah, right," I said chuckling with no humor. "If you approach me, or even look at me during that party, I'll take word on my promise."_

"_Chill," he said. "Besides... I'll be with my girlfriend at the party." That sure caught me off guard._

"_You have a girlfriend?" Was it the girl he was so carelessly making out with the night I first saw him?_

"Have you seen me?" he asked, arrogantly. "What do you think?"

"I think you're an asshole," I said bitterly.

He shrugged again. "Not the first time I've been called that," he admitted.

"I bet," I said, just wishing he would get out of my sight already.

"_Don't you have a boyfriend?" he asked, studying me._

_I scoffed. "Yeah, right," I said, sarcasm coloring my tone. "Do I look like the type that would have a boyfriend?"_

"_Well, why wouldn't you?" he asked. "I mean, you're obviously beautiful..." he said trailing off, while I tried to hide a smile. "But hey, that's not any of my business anyways, right?"_

"_Right," I said trying to look everywhere else but at him._

"_Well I'll see you around... Beautiful," he said smiling a little._

"See you around," I said, even though he was already gone...

_I couldn't wait until Saturday..._

**-----**

**A/N: Sorry it was so short, I didn't want to write the party too soon, but I promise the next chapter will be the night of the party... I have some very wicked ideas for that party :) But I'll never tell... you'll have to review to find out! So review!**

**xo.**__


	6. PART SIX

**A/N: Yay, a new chapter! If you haven't known by now, I'm thinking to make this fic a little longer, possibly a 10-shot or whatever, and then it'll be done, and I could finish up my other two fics, or possibly start a new one. Sorry if I haven't updated in a while, just had a lot to think about. I guess you guys can say that I worked pretty hard on this chapter, making sure things were... right. So I hope you enjoy and review! =)**

**----**

Is this where it all started?

_Were house parties actually this crazy? Well, maybe house parties at Kelly's home sure was. But this should have been expected, Kelly was the host after all, and just about everything Kelly pursued was crazy, and I was having a pretty weird feeling that something very... wild was going to happen. _

_Despite Kelly being the hostess of this party, I hadn't seen her at all since I had arrived. She was probably still pissed that I had bailed on her at that other party, but could you really blame me? It was overly late and I didn't have the balls to get caught by my parents. I most likely would've been dead meat if I hadn't gotten that ride from Adam. He was just so... weird, so unpredictable in a mysterious kind of way. It was like, you didn't know what he'd do next, but you would just want him to._

_And that's what freaked me out the most._

_I hated the idea of him offering me rides, I hated the way he looked at me, yet, I wanted him to. There was just something about him that I guess I just... wanted? No! "Wanted" was not the word... _

"_Having fun yet?"_

My head snapped up in shock due to the fact that someone had just brought me out of my unknown daze. Relief washed over me as I looked up and saw who it was. Miss Chatterbox, also known as Melina looked down at me, half smirking. 

"_I repeat," she started, "Are you having fun yet?"_

_I cleared my throat before answering. "Like I said on Wednesday, parties aren't usually my scene."_

She looked at me funny. "Then why did you come?" Duh, because you talked me into it.

_  
"I don't know," I shrugged. "I guess I just wanted to be out of my house. You know I'm always home, doing absolutely nothing on the Weekends." She nodded in agreement before looking around at all of the party members dancing, chatting, and God knows what else._

"Look at all these people, Lexi," she said, causing me to look at everyone. "This is what people get out for; to party. You're just standing here, night-dreaming about God knows what looking like an outcast," she said focusing her attention back on me.

"Well, I'm sorry if I'm an outcast. I'm kind of new to this if you haven't noticed... and since when are you a party expert? Did Kelly brain-wash you or something?" I asked, one eyebrow raised.

She laughed lifelessly. "Haha, very funny. And, I'm not a party expert, I just can tell that you're not... fitting in."

"Fitting in?" I asked. "Is that anything new people do well?"

Melina scoffed. "You're not even that new. You've been here for like, what, five months now? I don't think 'being the new kid' is a valid excuse anymore, Lex." She picked up her can of soda, and proceeded to leave, not before I grabbed her arm.

_  
"What?" She asked, looking back at me._

"Where do you think you're going?" I asked. She didn't plan to leave me did she? For me to get wrapped up in my thoughts of Adam again? I didn't think so.

"I'm going to the kitchen. It's a little crazy out here," she said eyeing the room.

"Well you're just going to leave me here? What if I get mobbed?" I asked.

_  
"Oh don't be such a baby, hun, I'm sure you'll be fine. Since you're 'new', why don't you get aquainted with some people?" She suggested, walking off before I could even accept or decline. I groaned heavily before looking around the crowded living room once again. Where was Brian? Where was Amy? Where was Kelly? Was this some type of set-up?_

Just as I was about to just forget this lame party, my cell phone rang. Luckily, the party was loud, and I didn't catch anyone's attention. I flipped my phone open, only to see that it was a text... from Kelly.

I looked at my cell, confused for a moment. If Kelly wanted to see me, she could have just looked for me. But I had to admit, her house was pretty full, I bet she didn't even know half of these people. I shook it off, and opened the message.

_**Meet me in upstairs hallway. Come alone...  
-Kelly xo. **___

Okay, if I wasn't confused before, I was definitely confused now. Upstairs hallway? 'Come alone'? These weren't Kelly's words. Sure, she always texted me, but, she never signed her name with 'Kelly' or 'Kelly xo.' It was usually more like: 'Barbie' or some mental shit like that.

But, I hadn't seen her all night, and what's the worse that could happen?

I shut my phone, and struggled my way through the crowd. Once I finally reached the steps, I felt a sudden rush of anticipation go through me. No party guests were near the staircase. In fact, there was no one at all. Kelly had a lot of stairs, and the fact that it looked dark up there, wasn't helping my new grown 'fear'.

I sucked it up anyways. If there was something creepy, or scary up there, then I could easily run back down, or scream or something. I was pretty good at both. I took my chances by running upstairs, proceeding into the darkness of the hallway.

I'd been over Kelly's house too much times to count, but it never looked this... freaky. The pictures on the walls looked blended in the dark. Everything looked so dangerous. And I had the strongest feeling that it was. All of the doors I had passed were closed. There was Kelly's parents' room, and the two empty guest rooms. The gym room was closed, and so was the game room. I always wondered why Kelly's house was so big, but that was probably because her parents were kind of rich... compared to mines, anyways.

_For some reason I stopped once I noticed that one last room door was open._

"Kelly?" I asked, recieving no answer. "Kelly," I said again, only to hear no reply. The only thing I heard was the faded music from the downstairs party. I called her name again, but she didn't answer. Now I really was starting to believe that I was being set-up.

I took the risk, and practically leaped in front of her door. My heart rate slowed down once nothing happened. Feeling relieved, I swiftly turned around, attempting to go back downstairs... that was until someone grabbed me, and pulled me into Kelly's room. I merely screeched as I was pulled in, and the door was slammed.

I continued to scream until a large hand was placed over my mouth. I tried to fiddle around, but this person's grip on me was so tight. I could feel the person's sudden movement. Seconds later, the light flickered on, embracing me with Kelly's room, and...

_  
"ADAM!?" I screamed. What was he doing!?_

"There's no escaping me this time, Beautiful," he said, smirking devilishly. I didn't even get to speak again before his lips crashed down on mines...

**-----**

A/N: Hahahahaha! =) THE END! Nah, I'm kidding. But I won't be if you guys don't review ;)


	7. PART SEVEN

**A/N: Wooooooooo! Guys, thanks for your reviews. I have to be honest, I never knew I'd get such good feedback, but hey, that's a good thing! =) Keep those reviews coming and I'll keep updating... Hmmmm, didn't I say that this was going to be just a five-shot? Well it's not... I think it's a full blown story... well, once I get past chapter ten, that is. See how much reviews make a difference? They make the world go round... okay, I'm done, lol. Enjoy!**

**------------------**

_From the moment his lips collided with mine, everything had changed. _

_Why... why was he doing this to me, what made me so irresistible to him? The answer: I have no clue. There isn't anything special about me; I don't see much to lust over... so why me? Was it for my looks? (If I have any) Was it a bet to date the youngest girl possible or something? I needed a reason... because, frankly, he never had an explaination... ever. All my answers were answered with a question... nothing got me more enraged._

_He was still forcing himself on me, that is, until I used all the strength I had, and pushed him off, making him stumble backwards a little. But he came back full fledge, this time, attacking the flesh of my skin with his teeth. What was he, a fucking vampire?_

_When I pushed him off again, his eyes were glazed over with full blown lust, but I also sensed a tinge of frustration._

"What the hell do you think you're doing, who the hell do you think you are, grabbing me and kissing me like some... like some animal?!" The truth is, I wasn't pissed in the slightest... I actually enjoyed this little game that he was playing... but I'd never give him the idea. He'd think he could have me all the time- he'd think that he was in control, and that he could take advantage, but I wasn't going to let him win... not in this type of situation.

_I'm only sixteen after all._

"Lexi, stop fighting it... you know you want me, so just... go with it," he said, leaning into me once more. I blocked his closeness with my arms, shoving at his shoulders, giving myself breathing room.

"I don't think you answered my question. I said, who the hell do you think you are?" I repeated.

He didn't answer. He just stared at me. He stared at me with so much... tension, I swore I was going to explode with amused arousement.

"I know who I am, and I know exactly what I'm doing... and to be quite honest, I think you like it. I know you like it, so stop trying to deny it," he said trying to look me in the eye, but I kept looking away, my hands still restraining him from kissing me. "Just stop."

"Me, stop? Why don't you stop? Why don't you just quit following me everywhere... why don't you quit looking at me like I'm a piece of meat, how about you stop that, huh?" I countered, my voice raising. I was surprised, it was still dark, and yet, it felt so light... the music of the party downstairs was still blasting, and I knew, and hoped that no one, especially Melina would come looking for me... and find me here.

"Because... I want you."

There went the shivers again. Why was I so aroused everytime he spoke? Now he's telling me he wants me... not that I never knew, it's pretty... shall I say, hot, that he'd actually admit it in that sexy, husky voice that I had to admit that I loved.

He seemed to notice my utter silence and smirked. "I knew it," he said.

"Knew what?" I said, a little pissed that my supposed to seem ticked off voice, failed me, replacing it with a much more... taken aback one.

"That you feel something for me. Don't even try to pretend not to, because I can read through the lines... I'm not entirely stupid, you know," he said; smirk plastered back on his lips. Oh, how I wanted to slap it off.

But I wanted so badly to kiss it...

Damn it! Mixed emotions have never been so accurate in my life... but thanks to Adam, they were.

"Will you just get out?" 

_He didn't speak. He just stared, again. His face, a full blown smile, his white teeth almost sparkling in the dark._

"Well fine, since you won't, I will," I said, releasing his shoulders and trying to hurry off. But, of course, he was the quicker one, and blocked me from exiting. His amusement was gone, and he was now... surprisingly serious. Almost as serious as the first time we met.

He then sighed, turning the knob, and locking the door.

Okay, now, I really was mad.

"Oh, you better unlock that door, right now, Adam. Now!" I barked, beginning to kick him, and trying to pull his hand off the doorknob. He used his other hand to flick on the lights, and my eyes slightly burned. I had no choice but to close them.

"Oh! God, you bastard!" I yelled, letting my eyes open. "I have to get out of here sometime, you know."

"_Lexi, you just got here... and besides, the real party is right here... right in this room," he said, eyes returning to the glazed over state._

I looked away from him. "Don't you have a girlfriend? And how in God's name did you get Kelly's phone? I mean, it's not like you know my number or anything," I said. The look on his face made me think differently.

"_Ah. I know about you than you think... Alexis," he said, his devilish smirk returning while my eyes went wide, and my mouth slightly parted._

"_What the - how did you know my first name?"_

"Lucky guess?"

"Bullshit. You're really freaking me out now, Adam... I want to know what's up," I said, backing up against the wall, while he lunged forward.

"Who needs words when actions speak for themselves?" he said, leaning in while I kept moving as far away from him as possible...

"I'm only sixteen! You could be like, forty," I shuddered at the thought. Could a man this good-looking be that old?

_He laughed. "Forty, nice one. I'm only in my mid-thirties, thank you very much. And I already know your age. Amy's told me just about everything."_

"Amy?!"

_  
"Yes, your little red-headed friend, right?"_

_I swallowed the formed lump in my throat. "Okay, how do you know her? What the hell has she told you?"_

_  
"Calm down. It's not my fault she's got a big mouth... and boy, can she really use that thing," he said, painfully trying to keep a straight face. "Do you remember the nigjt of the party where I first laid eyes on you?" he asked, actually making me think._

_Flashbacks ran through my mind._

Specifically the one of Adam making out with some chick on the wall...

She was a red-head. Not many in this town... in fact, she's probably the only one.

_And that shirt... she'd worn it at my last birthday party... but she didn't fully show it._

_But, I would have recognized her, right? But then again, she didn't show her face..._

"Amy's your girlfriend?!"

"_Bingo."_

**-----------------------------**

**A/N: Should I leave it there... yeah. Sorry for the cliffhanger... was that a cliffhanger? Oh, well, I think it is. Not the best, but hey, I'm fine with it. So you guys thought Adam didn't have a chick, huh? You peeps are crazy, he's smokin', why wouldn't he? =P Sorry about it being so short, I just had to end it there. But of course, I'll make it up to you wonferful people. =)**

**I think I'll update the day after tomorrow... hey, that's a movie, lol.**

**REVIEW please.**

**x**


	8. PART EIGHT

**A/N: Sorry to pop out of nowhere. :P I guess it was writers block or just laziness. Gahh I have school tomorrow. D; You don't care but... yeah. :) On to the story.**

* * *

"MISS NEON!"

My head snapped up. I blinked my eyes a few times once I realized where I was. School. Chemistry lab. From all the snickers and stares from everyone in the room it was pretty obvious that I'd been sleeping... again. I felt heat creep to my cheeks and I bit my bottom lip nervously.

"This is the third time this week you've been sleeping in my class," Mr. Bollton snarled from his desk. He pulled out a yellow slip, quickly scribbled on it, and held it out, motioning for me to come to his desk.

I swallowed the bile in the back of my throat as I reached his desk. He handed me the slip and dissmissed me with a wave of his hand. I looked down at the paper.

"_Detention?_" I said, a little louder than necessary. He glared at me through his glasses and sniffed.

"After school."

The bell rang, cutting off whatever I was thinking of saying. Chairs squeaked across the tile floor as everyone filed out of the classroom. I sighed and stalked out as well.

Life just kept getting better. Really.

I was surprised when I found I was the only one who had detention. Mr. Bollton wasn't even there. Just some old substitute-looking lady who wasn't even paying attention to me. She seemed to be doing work of her own.

I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair. I didn't know what to think anymore. What was Adam's obsession with me? And if Amy was his girlfriend... what the hell was he doing kissing me, touching me... being interested in me?

Maybe I could talk to Amy. Maybe I could tell her what a fucking cheating dick of a "boyfriend" she had. Then maybe I could ask her why she had a _man _as her boyfriend. Was he a good fu-

Bzzzzzz. Bzzzzzz.

I looked up at the teacher. Still occupied. I slipped out my cell from my purse.

**1 TEXT MESSAGE RECIEVED.**My heart pounded erratically for some reason. I quickly scanned the message, realizing it was my mom. Wondering where I was. I really had to stop anticipating things.

**running late. bus is stuck somewhere.**

_Liar_. I sent the text and cleared my throat, looking up at the clock.

_An hour and 30 minutes. Fuck._The school phone rang out of nowhere, causing me to jump slightly. Whatsherface answered it with a tired, "Yes?"

"Uh-huh... yeah. Okay, I'll tell her," she finished, hanging up. Without looking at me she simply said, "Your brother's here to pick you up early," and returned to her work.

I furrowed my eyebrows in utter confusion. Last time I checked, I didn't have a brother. Or any siblings. Intrigued, I grabbed my things and left the classroom, letting the door shut behind me.

I walked into the main office and froze.

"What are you doing here?" The words passed my lips.

Adam sat on the waiting bench, smirking up at me. I swallowed nervously. He silently looked me up and down before saying, "Bailing you out..._ sis_." He grinned mercilessly. " When he stood up, I realized how tall he was. How broad he was. How... attractive he was. I noticed he had his thick blonde hair trimmed a little shorter, his face freshly shaved. He looked so...

Reality dawned on me and I narrowed my eyes, leaving the office. He followed. I stopped. He stopped. The hallway was dead since everyone else had gone home. Except for the occasional staff member, we pretty much had the hall to ourselves.

I turned to face him.

"You didn't have to do that," I said, avoiding his eyes. I didn't even bother asking him how he knew I was here. He'd probably been waiting for me, as usual.

He said nothing and I was forced to look up. He was gazing at me. His lips twitching into a half smile. His green eyes bore into mine. Just staring. My eyes fell to his lips and he slowly licked them. I quickly looked away.

_You are not attracted to him, Lexie. You are _not _attracted to him. There are tons of guys here you like... Of course none of them ever look at you like that..._I felt his warm fingers tuck away a loose lock of my hair behind my ear. They were incredibly soft. My breath labored for a second.

"Amy..." I trailed off. "Shouldn't you be doing this to Amy?"

"What?" he said. I looked up at him. He looked genuinely confused. "I'm not _doing _anything."

"You're annoying me," I lied. "You're seeing someone... who, I should remind you is _nineteen_ years younger than you."

He just smiled. "For your information, she was the one who pursued me." He ran a hand through his hair. "She told me she was twenty-one."

"And you believed her?" I raised an eyebrow.

"No... but she was so... sexy I just couldn't resist," he said, chuckling at the disbelief on my face.

"She _was_? What - you don't find her appealing anymore?" I had to know.

He raised an eyebrow. "Sounding a little eager there, eh? Why don't we go into bathroom and I'll show you." He reached for me again.

I pushed him away with some force and my hands lingered a little longer than necessary on his chest. He didn't seem to notice.

"You're an asshole," I stated.

I quickly walked off.

He didn't follow.

* * *

**A/N: Ohh, sorry it was kind of short. And lame. Review? :D**

Gabbi


	9. PART NINE

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** I am just the _worst._ I hope it didn't seem like I abandoned this story, I've just been really – I'll be honest – lazy and plus I had to deal with life and all its baggage and whatnot. _But_ I read over the reviews and it was nice to know that I'd gained some new readers, and I just feel awful for not updating or giving you any more of this fic. Forgive me? And I hope you'll take this chapter as a token of my appreciation and gratitude for even reading this. The story shall go on!

* * *

It seemed all I could do lately was either shake my head, huff and puff, or roll my eyes.

God, why did he have to be _everywhere?_ Even when Adam was not around, I always felt him. Like his presence had taken up some fucked-up part of my mind. I couldn't think straight around him, I couldn't think straight _thinking_ about him. He stirred up feelings in me that I never knew I even possessed.

_Fucking Adam._

He was going to be the end of me. That arrogant, over the top confidence he wielded wanted to make me tear my hair out, claw my skin raw. He was so aggravating, yet so entrancing. It must have been the age difference. Any teenage girl would be smitten with someone older, more experienced, someone who'd show them the ways of the world, open their eyes to brand new sightings, their tongues to new flavors…

But I wasn't any teenage girl.

I would not allow myself to succumb any longer to Adam and his compelling ways. I'd already had a taste of him, which meant he'd had a taste of me. Granted, it wasn't the same kind of taste Amy was probably giving up, _but_ it was close enough.

I was going to have to find a way to kill my attraction to Adam. _Mind-blowing Adam._

This was going to be a challenge.

* * *

I nearly jumped out of my skin when I slammed my locker shut and was faced with an oddly bubbly Amy. I put a hand to my chest as I glared at her. I really hated being snuck up on. I vaguely remembered the last time I was, I was trapped between her boyfriend and a wall, in a dark room, at an extremely unsupervised party.

I quickly swallowed the lump in my throat as I looked at Amy. Every time I saw her, I saw _him._

"Sorry," she said, making a face. She cleared her throat and held out a fuchsia colored folded paper and held it out to me, a smirk plastered on her face. _Way too much like Adam._

I took the paper reluctantly. "What's this?" I asked, slowly opening it.

"An invitation to my party on Saturday," she said with a tone implying that I should have already known that.

I read the words bolded in black:

**YOU'RE CORDIALLY INVITED TO AMY DUMAS'S BIRTHDAY PARTY THIS SATURDAY BEGINNING AT 8 P.M. BRING SOME BEERS AND BRING SOME FRIENDS!**

"_Oh,_" I began, suddenly realizing. "Right, your birthday."

"Don't tell me you forgot," Amy snorted, red eyebrows raised.

"Of course not," I lied, scratching my temple. "Just… you're dad's not gonna be there?"

Amy chuckled. "Nah, he's gone for the weekend. With the neighbors, mind you. I could actually make this party go till Sunday if I want."

"I'm sure we'd all be arrested by then," I replied, only half-joking. "Are you _sure _you want to celebrate the big one-seven by getting fucked up?"

Amy was pretty much the queen of blacking out. I sure as hell would not be her babysitter.

She looked at me like I'd randomly grown five extra heads.

"Lexi, of _course_ I do. Life is too short to be fucking … sober all the time," she remarked. "And if you're worried about me passing out and being taken advantage of like last time, don't you worry. My boyfriend will be there, making sure I don't get _too_out of control."

My heart skipped a beat and I almost choked on my own saliva.

_No. No. No. No._

"Boyfriend, huh?" I managed to get out.

"Yeah, his name's Adam. You met him yet? I've been seeing him for a while. I think he may be the one."

_The one to knock you up, maybe._

There was no way I could _rehabilitate_ if the drug I'd been strung out on would be _right there_in my line of sight, teasing me, haunting me. Addicts were pretty much known for relapsing.

But there were also different methods for resisting what you were addicted to.

Like being in a room with it and having the strength to walk away from it, to ignore it. To not give into its seductive ways, the memories of how it made you feel, how it spurred up things inside of you that you were completely oblivious to. There were always loopholes in these kinds of compromising situations.

I'd just have to find one.

And avoiding Amy's party wouldn't be a wise choice. If I didn't go, he'd know that it was because I knew he would be there, which meant, that he had a strong impact on me and my choices.

I'd have to face this thing head-on, chin high.

Maybe if I acknowledged him, he'd see how dull and completely undesirable I was. He'd see that there would be no point in pursuing me any longer, seeing as how the hard-to-get thing seemed to be what was spurring him on.

But how I'd be able to walk up to him, look into his mesmerizing eyes and engage in an actual conversation with him without my knees buckling just by the sound of his voice, I had no idea.

This would be an experience for us both.

The irritating sound of snapping and a hand waving in front of my face pulled me out of my thoughts. My eyes met Amy's.

"Sorry," I said, looking down at the invitation again. "What were you saying?"

"Are you coming or what?"

My shaky hands clenched and unclenched the paper.

Right then, looking into Amy's defiant, mischievous eyes, I knew sure as shit that I was going to regret this.

And oddly, I wanted to.

* * *

I blew out a timid breath as I stepped out into the cool Florida night, the streetlights greeting me. My hands were shaking, my heart was pounding, and my head was swimming with thoughts. I couldn't count the amount of time it took me to get ready, mainly, because I repeatedly kept rethinking my decision to go to Amy's party.

Tonight was the night. Saturday night, day one on the road to recovery. It wasn't like I believed I was _addicted_ to Adam. But I would be if I continued to feel the way I was about him. I had to stop this early, before it went too far.

My hand jingled the keys to my dad's Ford Focus. I took an apprehensive look back at my house. My eyes traveled up to their room window. It was dark. They were already asleep. Good. The fact that they didn't know I was going out meant that they wouldn't have a reason to get out of bed, let alone get out of bed to check on the Ford.

I gritted my teeth as I deactivated the alarm. The little shit made a blood-curling _beep-beep_ that tore into the silent night. I nervously looked back at the window and saw no change. I made sure to stare for a while, just in case a light came on and I saw my dad's outraged face peering down at me, caught like a deer in the headlights.

I carefully opened the door and slipped inside, shutting it. I put the key in the ignition and started the car, and thanked God it revved smoothly, barely making a sound.

I looked at the digital clock below the radio buttons. It was 8:10. Hopefully, he wouldn't already be there. I figured my plan would go a whole lot easier if Adam arrived after I did.

Checking my rearview mirrors, I put the gear in Reverse, back up, and set off to my destination.

Operation: Get Adam out of your head before he winds up in your bed, was well under way.

* * *

I rolled my eyes as I drove up to Amy's house. As expected, there were drunken idiotic teenage boys loitering all over her lawn, covering it in toilet paper, laughing their asses off.

I closed my car door and activated the alarm, stuffing the keys in my jean-jacket pocket, buttoning it back up. I ran a hand through my dark hair and blew out a breath, walking around the lawn and stepping into the house, the door practically wide open.

Loud dubstep greeted my ears as I made my way into the living room. The tan couches were pulled back in the spacious room, spread out so the partiers could dance. With the way everyone was jumping up and down, some with drinks and glow sticks in hand, the place looked more like a rave than a birthday party.

Some guy tripped over a keg and busted his lip. It didn't even look like he felt it, he was laughing so hard along with the few that witnessed his fall.

My eyes scoped around the place, barely seeing anything at all.

I saw a huge "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" sign held up high in the far corner of the room. I made my way through the hyper crowd and found Amy on the stairs with a plastic tiara on her head, talking to Kelly, half-full red plastic cups in both of their hands.

Kelly wore her blonde locks up in a messy bun, her face was natural for once, not an ounce of makeup caked up on her pretty features. Much more appealing. She wore tight dark jeans and flip flops, with a dark green Nirvana tee hugging her slender frame.

Amy, on the other hand barely looked like she had on anything. Scratch that. It looked like she once had on clothes, but they were half-heartedly torn off of her body. She wore a black shirt with a tiger's face on it, with three rips on her the far left of her chest, her purple bra exposed. It was almost as if the tiger itself had ripped her shirt. She wore black fishnets and nothing else below. Her red hair was oddly neat though, as if Kelly had come over early to flat iron it.

I'd randomly put together my outfit that evening. A black crochet tier tank top coupled with laced ruffles, a stonewashed jean jacket, suede zipper denim shorts, and black ankle boots with buckle straps along the sides. My hair was growing exceptionally long, and I had let my bangs grow out.

Changes, changes.

"Lexi!" Amy greeted me, nearly tripping over the last stair, wrapping her arms around me.

I could hear the liquid in her cup slosh and clash with the wooden floor. Kelly gave me a wink and waved with her cup in hand. I gave her a look and got the feeling she knew what it meant.

_This bitch is crazy._

She let go of me and tugged a strand of hair behind her ear. She didn't look nearly as drunk as I thought she would be.

Neither did Kelly.

"Looks like all the fun's back there," I said, motioning with my head to the craze going on in the living room.

"Yeah, well Amy said she's not drinking until Adam gets here," Kelly replied. She pointed to Amy's cup with her own. "It's diet coke in there."

I raised an eyebrow. "Really?" I asked, looking over at Amy.

She nodded. "I want to remember at least _some_ of my birthday," she chuckles. "Besides, the _real_fun happens when Adam arrives."

Kelly groaned and sat on the step above Amy, putting her drink down. "Who is this Adam? I feel like I know him already and I haven't even met him, what with how much you talk about him."

_Trust me, you don't want to know._

"He's this older guy I met last year at some party. He's so exciting and amazing…" she trailed off, getting that look in her eyes again. "I don't even remember him coming on to me, I just remember… _being_with him. Damn, he knows how to show a girl a good time."

"You think that's a good idea, being with an older guy?" I suddenly asked. "I mean, don't they usually just want one thing?"  
Kelly snorted. "Have you met Amy, Lexi? She just wants one thing too."

Amy rolled her eyes. "Fuck you. Adam doesn't just want sex. He listens to me, cares about me, and understands me. I feel it whenever I'm with him."

Kelly and I made eye contact. A mutual feeling passed between us. Amy was serious. She looked serious. A sudden hint of anger passed through me.

_I am not jealous._

Suddenly, the air became too thick, heated. The song that was playing changed to an even more obnoxious one and I suddenly felt … crowded.

"I need to pee," I announced, earning nods from the two.

I made my way up the stairs and went to the end of the hall where the bathroom was located. I opened the door, turned on the lights, and closed it shut, blocking out most of the noise.

I needed peace and fucking quiet.

* * *

I ran a hand through my hair as I looked in the mirror.

_What the hell am I even doing here?_

I was just setting myself up for more trouble and I knew it.

I slid off my jacket and placed it on the closed toilet seat. My hands found their way pressed up against the cool outline of the sink, strangely comforting against my heating skin.

A small noise broke me out of my thoughts as I quickly looked to my left. The window was opening. I suddenly felt the need to defend myself, grabbing the bottle of Lysol off the edge of the sink, ready to spray it in the intruder's eyes. I backed up slowly, almost falling into the bathtub, catching myself.

The sight of familiar blonde hair made my hands nervous, and the Lysol dropped the floor with a thud, causing Adam to look up sharply. He was clearly as startled as I was.

When he made it all the way into the bathroom, I silently cursed myself for not getting out sooner. He towered over me and I suddenly felt very, _very_anxious.

For him to do _something_.

For him to not be looking into my soul with those interested, wanting eyes.

I decided to break the ice. "What are you doing here?" I asked, my voice strong. "Sneaking in through the bathroom, I mean."

"Wanted to sneak up on Amy. She thinks I'm getting here later," he replied smoothly. I noticed he had a little box covered in silver wrapping in his left hand. It was then that I realized I hadn't gotten Amy anything. He noticed me ogling it and set it down on the edge of the sink where he was standing, eyeing me curiously.

_Fuck, _he was gorgeous. Everything fit him so well, every feature on his face demanded arousal.

"Rough night?" he suddenly broke the momentary silence, slowly stalking towards me. I slowly backed up, realizing I didn't have very far to go.

_Shit._

I tried to keep my head up, tried to look him in the eyes. "That obvious?" I ask, voice cracking.

He grinned. "Maybe not to most people. I'm pretty… observant."

I found myself moving around him, his eyes following me as I made my way to the door. I only got it a little open before he hovered over me, closing it back by simply resting his big hands on the door, it making a clicking sound. My heart jumped as his left hand came down near the side of me, my eyes followed it, widening as his thumb and forefinger locked the door.

I swallowed and looked back up at him. He closed his eyes and pressed his forehead against mine. My mind was screaming as my eyes scanned his face.

"Stop," he whispered. His breath was warm and sweet. "Stop doing this to me, Lexi."

My stomach dropped as I saw the raw emotion plain on his face. It looked like he was in a battle with himself, trying to resist his desire.

Like I was.

"What – what are you talking about?" I breathed.

He let out a muffled groan. It was then that I felt the warm caress of his unbelievably soft fingertips slipping into my hair. A sharp pang of satisfaction vibrated in my loins.

"You know what I'm talking about."

"No, I don't. Amy's downstairs. You should go to her," I tried.

Adam opened his eyes and shook his head, his silky, thick blonde locks spilling over his broad shoulders.

"No," he objected, eyes boring into mines. I could not, for the life of me, look away.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because _you're_here. That's all that matters to me right now," he said, his eyes confirming the truth behind his words.

_Don't, don't, don't._

"But Amy –"

He shut me up by colliding his lips with mine, ignoring my muffled protest. When I tugged at his hair, he only growled and tugged on my bottom lip with his teeth, coaxing out a frustrated but intoxicated moan from the back of my throat.

He removed his hands from the sides of my face to lift up my legs, wrapping them around his waist. He pressed me harder against the door, nearly knocking me out with his roughness.

His hands were all over me, grazing my breasts, his tongue wildly tasting every crevice of my mouth, inside and out, nearly taking my breath away.

My hands intertwined in his hair and I found the strength and nerve to break the kiss. His eyes were glazed over, completely taken over by lust, his pupils dilated.

My breath mingled with his as both our chests heaved up and down. I was grateful that he had me hoisted up. If I'd been standing, I was sure I'd have fallen to my knees.

I'd failed in my mission.

I was supposed to be getting over Adam, not getting _on_ him.

It was then, that I realized there was no point in fighting the attraction anymore.


End file.
